Among conventional abrasion-resistant materials that are applicable to rollers in contact with each other under high contact pressure, one proposal that has been made is a material that contains 35 to 75 vol % of hard particles having an average particle size of 0.5 μm to 10 μm dispersed in a metal matrix, and has a surface hardness of 700 HV or more (see, Patent Literature 1).
Further, another proposal is a bearing with a hard coating of WC-12% Co alloy that is formed by high velocity flame thermal spraying (see Patent Literature 2).